Loop line
A circle route, circle line, or circumference route, in a public transport network or system, is a route following a path approximating a circle, or at least a closed curve. Such a route may be operated by various forms of public transport. The expression "circle route" may refer in particular to: * a route orbiting a central point, commonly the central business district (CBD), in a city or town * a route running in approximately a circular path from a point near the centre of a city or town out to a peripheral point and back again * a feeder route running from an interchange station around a neighbourhood or suburb in approximately a circle Typically, a circle route will connect at several locations with one or more cross-city routes or radial routes offering services in a straighter line into or out of a city or town centre. When a circle route orbits a central business district in a large arc, it will often provide transverse (or lateral) links between suburbs or satellites, either on its own or in combination with other routes. Such connections assist travellers by reducing travel times, avoiding congested centres, and sometimes reducing the number of transfers. Similar benefits may also be achieved by half-circle routes or peripheral cross-city routes. The oldest circular rapid transit line was London's Inner Circle, today the Circle line of the London Underground, which was completed in 1884, operated by two separate companies. The route chosen forms the general border of what is today central London. This was followed by the Glasgow Subway which opened in 1896, with the system unchanged to this day. Most recently, the line 3 of the Copenhagen Metro opened, connecting running through the city centre and out to the north and eastern suburbs. In some cities such as Paris, where lines 2 and 6 encircle the city, multiple services together can effectively form a circular route. Trains The isolated circles are Sengkang LRT and Punggol LRT whereas the shared circle is the Bukit Panjang LRT, whereas Timothy Mok had enjoyed taking the true loops of all the Punggol LRT. The spirals are the Downtown Line (6.5km) - all meeting at the Rochor junction - the Downtown spiral consisting of Bugis, Promenade, Bayfront, Downtown, Telok Ayer, Chinatown, Fort Canning, Bencoolen and Sungei Road. The only true ring is the Yamanote Line of the Tokyo Metro. Buses Loop outside the CBD *23 (Little India) Tampines - Rochor Canal Road (Loop) Airport looping services *27 (Changi Airport) Hougang - Changi Airport - Sengkang *34 (Changi Airport) Punggol - Changi Airport - Punggol Town looping services *222 (Chai Chee) Bedok - Chai Chee Drive (Loop) *291 (Tampines West) Tampines - Tampines Street 81 / 32 (Loop) *292 (Tampines) Tampines - Tampines Street 11 (Loop) *317 (Serangoon) Serangoon - Chartwell Drive (Loop) *Tampines Block 890A - Tampines Block 123 - Tampines Block 890A (Loop) Rings Under Construction *Singapore - Circle Line (37.3km), 30 stations - opened in 2009, to be completed by 2025.